


Blame

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-10
Updated: 2004-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin 100 Challenge #25: Lupin is cranky. Exactly 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame

_"Get away from me, werewolf!"_

It wasn't Ron's fault, not really. He didn't mean it. He was a product of his society. It really wasn't fair to expect him to throw his upbringing to the wind.

Except, of course, that Sirius managed it, and Sirius' upbringing was worse. But perhaps it being worse made it easier for Sirius to reject.

"Pass the salt?" Ron said.

Remus handed him the salt.

"Ta," Ron said.

Remus looked around the table. If Ron's upbringing was to blame, what must Molly, Arthur, and the other children think of him?

Remus wanted somebody to blame.


End file.
